batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
On Leather Wings/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "On Leather Wings" from season one, which aired on September 6, 1992. It is divided into major dialogue sections for better comprehension. THE POLICE BLIMP PATROLS GOTHAM AT NIGHT * Officer #1: This is Gotham Air One reporting in. Things are actually quite for once. * Officer #2: You see that? * Officer #1: What? * Officer #2: I had a blip. It just ghosted across my screen. * Officer #1: I don't see anything. * Officer #2: It was there. Whatever it is must be right below us. A STREAK FLIES PAST THE BLIMP'S WINDOW. * Officer #2: There it is! * Officer #1: There what is? * Officer #2: It looked like-- bat wings! * Officer #1: Bat wings? Okay. Take us up through those clouds, just incase. THE BLIMP APPEARS ABOVE THE CLOUDS, ALONE. * Officer #1: Sorry kid, there's nothing up here. * Officer #2: I swear I saw it! Something was flying around up here. ---- AT PHOENIX PHARMACEUTICALS, RECORDING HIMSELF ON A TAPE RECORDER * Security Guard: Testing 1, 2, 3. Testing 1, 2, 3...You too can fulfill the dream of being a high paid radio personality in your spare time, just like me. Just call--(clears throat) Just call the Gotham Institute of Broadcast Arts!--yeah that's better. Call the Gotham Institu---(stops to hear weird noises and spots Man-Bat) AAAAHH! GET AWAY! (is thrown to the river below) ---- AT THE MAYOR'S OFFICE, AFTER READING THE GOTHAM GLAZER * Commissioner Gordon: I didn't authorize this statement, Detective. * Harvey Bullock: C'mon Commissioner. Somebody asked me a couple of questions. I just gave 'em a couple'a answers. * Gordon: You gave them without my approval. If you'd kept quiet we would know what we're moving against here. * Bullock: I'll find him. I just need a little extra help, your Honour. * Hamilton Hill: What kind of help? * Bullock: I want my own tactical squad for the sole purpose of throwing the net over this 'Batman'. * Hill: Commissioner? * Gordon: I've already denied the request. Nobody is taking into vigilante force onto my streets. * Bullock: Your Honor, any nutcase that dresses up like a bat, sooner or later is gonna snap! * Gordon: Listen, it's just not Batman's M.O. * Bullock: Oh yeah? Tell that to they guy he just tossed through the window! * Hill: I think we can spare a few men commissioner. Detective Bullock does have a reputation for getting results. I'm autorizing the strike force. Anything else detective? * Bullock: Just make sure the D.A.'s office can give me an N.T. Case, sir. * Harvey Dent: If you catch him Harvey, I'll put him in jail for you. ---- READING THE GOTHAM GLAZER AT THE BATCAVE * Batman: "Gotham police declare war on Batman"? * Alfred Pennyworth: I gather you've been reading How to Make Friends and Influence People? * Batman: Somebody's setting me up. * Alfred: My heavens! You mean it wasn't you tossing guards out of windows last night? * Batman: I only toss butlers, Alfred. Look here, there were two very quiet burglars in other pharmaceutical companies this week. Nobody hurt like last night, but chemicals stolen, just the same. * Alfred: And you suspect a pattern? * Batman: Only one way to find out. * Alfred: I'll cancel Master Bruce's rendezvous with. . . Bambi, was it, sir? * Batman: Yes, Alfred. Do that. ---- AT PHOENIX PHARMACEUTICALS A COUPLE OF SCIENTISTS GET ROMANTIC * Female Scientist: Come here, you. THEY SPOT BATMAN THROUGH THE WINDOW * Female Scientist: He's back! * Male Scientist: I'll call the police! ---- POLICE RADIO NOTIFIES BATMAN'S PRESENCE * Radio: Calling Detective Bullock. Calling Detective Bullock! * Bullock: Yeah? * Radio: The Batman's been sighted breaking into Phoenix's Labs. Thought you'd be interested. * Bullock: I want my squad there, backed by choppers and as many officers as you can get! Now! -- You're mine... ---- POLICE SURROUNDS PHOENIX PHARMACEUTICALS BUILDING * Bullock: All right, you jokers, pipe down! He's in there! I want him by any means necessary!-- Commissioner, you're just in time to see us hang this bat upside down! * Commissioner Gordon: You sure he's in there? * Bullock: The chopper pilots just spotted him on the fourth floor. * Gordon: Well, he can't be two places at once. Another pharmaceutical factory was just robbed across town. You've got the wrong suspect. * Bullock: What?! POLICE SPOTS BATMAN * Officer #3: There! BATMAN ESCAPES USING SMOKE PELLETS * Officer #3: Gas attack! Put on your--(falls unconscious) BATMAN REACHES GROUND FLOOR * Officer #4: Hey! There he is! STRIKE FORCE STARTS SHOOTING * Bullock: Well, somebody is in there Commissioner. * Gordon: Call 'em off Bullock, or I will! STRIKE FORCE CORNERS BATMAN IN A DARK ROOM * Officer #5: The Bat's gotta be in there, sir. What do you think? OFFICER #4 TAKES A TEAR GAS GRENADE * Officer #5: Tear gas? * Officer #4: We'll smoke him out! OK MEN, READY WITH YOUR MASKS! GRENADE EXPLODES NEAR FLAMABLE CANS AND CAUSES A GIANT EXPLOSION. BATMAN SAVES ONE GUARD BY LEAPING OUT OF THE BUILDING AND LANDING SAFE NEAR THE POLICE CARS ---- AT THE GOTHAM ZOO * Female Announcer: The Gotham Zoo Train departs in 5 minutes. An entrance in Chiroptera, on the bat exhibit will begin in 30 minutes. BRUCE WAYNE GOES TO THE BAT EXHIBIT * Bruce: Hello? Anybody here? Doctor March? * Dr. March: Who is it? * Bruce: Bruce Wayne. I've an appointment. I called about a bat problem? * Dr. March: What do you think we are, pest control? * Bruce: Well I just need... * Dr. March: Yes, yes come in. * Bruce: Why, thank you, doctor! IN DR. MARCH'S LABORATORY * Dr. March: You donate a few million and you think you own the place. I understand I'm to analyze something for you. * Bruce Wayne: Yeah, doc. See, I keep hearing squeaks in my chimney, and I found these in my empty fireplace. They look like hairs. I thought maybe you could tell me if I have a bat problem. * Dr. March: And what if they are bats, Mr. Wayne? What then? Destroy them like insects? We won't survive the next evolutionary cataclysm, but bats will! They're survivors, Mr. Wayne, not pests! You should understand that! * Francine Langstrom: Dad! I hope Mr. Wayne understands you mean no disrespect. * Bruce: Of course not, miss...? * Francine: Oh; Mrs. Well, actually doctor. I'm Francine Langstrom. I think you spoke with my husband on the phone? * Kirk Langstrom: Oh, Mr Wayne, I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Kirk Langstrom. Did you bring the sample? * Bruce: I gave it to Dr. March. MARCH CLOSES HIS OFFICE DOOR * Bruce: Where'd he go? * Kirk: Probably to get started on the analysis. If it's a bat problem, he'll know by tonight. * Francine: Your dad was lecturing Mr. Wayne on the virtues of Chiroptera. * Bruce: Chiropte - What? * Kirk: Chiroptera. Bats; and I hope he didn't get carried away. He's a little--uh--protective of all these. I think he likes bats better than people. * Bruce: I can imagine. I brought you this too. It's a recording I made of the noise on my chimney. BRUCE PLAYS THE TAPE HE FIND AT PHOENIX * Francine: That doesn't sound like any bat I've ever heard, Mr. Wayne. * Kirk: The animal behaviour people have a sound library. Maybe they can identify it. We'll let you know. * Bruce: I'd appreciate it. ---- LISTENING TO THE TAPE ON THE BATCOMPUTER * Alfred: I didn't realize you've taken up to listening to rock'n'roll, sir. * Batman: You know; I actually did checked this against any musical sound. Computer still can't come close to pinpoint it THE TELEPHONE RINGS AND ALFRED ANSWERS * Alfred: Wayne Manor. -- One moment please. (to Batman, covering the speaker) A call for master Bruce from a Dr. March. * Batman: (puts the speaker on and changes to his Bruce voice) Hey! What's up, doc? * Dr. March: You have bats Mr. Wayne. Common brown bats. They shouldn't pose a problem. As the weather gets colder, they'll move on. * Bruce: What about the sounds on the tape? * Dr. March: It's actually two sounds, Starlings and brown bats; probably fighting over a nest on your chimney. * Batman: Appreciate the help doc. I'll return the favor next time you're raising funds. Bye-bye (hangs the call and return to the Batman voice) This computer checked that fiber against every animals species known to man. I went to them because I tought they might know something we didn't. That hair wasn't a brown bats'. * Alfred: And those "melodic sounds"? * Batman: Computer; check against combined sounds; starlings and brown bats. * Batcomputer: Negative. Sounds not originated by either species. * Alfred: I would say, sir, that we have ourselves an incongruity? * Batman: Incongruity, Alfred? He's lying, and I'm going to find out why. ---- AT THE BATS LABORATORY IN THE GOTHAM ZOO * Kirk Langstrom: (feeling sick) ...ugh....can't fight it....it's got me...(drinks serum and goes to another room) BATMAN APPEARS IN THE LAB AND ENTERS TO INVESTIGATE * Kirk Langstrom: Who's back there? BATMAN STEPS OUT OF THE SHADOWS. * Kirk: You. * Batman: I'm looking for Doctor March. * Kirk: He's not here, Batman. * Batman: Where is he? * Kirk: Giving a lecture on human extinction and bat evolution. He's really quite brilliant. * Batman: He's misguided and a thief. * Kirk: He's just a theorist. He was afraid to put it to the test. But I wasn't. I knew we'd discovered a formula to create a new species. Neither man nor bat! And once I started taking it, I couldn't stop. I desperately wanted to, but it took over. Francine and March tried to protect me, but it was too late. The beast knew what chemicals were needed to bring itself about. It was out of my control! And it only needs one more component to complete the process! It's in me, Batman.(Langstrom transforms into Man-Bat and attacks Batman until Francine appears) * Francine: Kirk!?! ---- AT THE POLICE BLIMP SCENE 2 * Officer #2: I'm getting something strange. * Officer #1: Ahh. . . Not again. * Officer #2: I'm serious! It's right below us! MAN-BAT CHARGES PAST THE WINDOW. THE COPS WATCH AS BATMAN'S FACE IS SLAMMED INTO THE WINDOW, LEAVING A RADIATING CRACK. * Officer #2: Whoa! * OFFICER #1: Gotham Command. We need choppers! We've sighted the Batman! ---- POLICE HELICPOTER LANDS ON THE GCPD HEADQUARTERS * Bullock: Let's go! * Pilot: I can't do it, sir! * Bullock: Whadda ya mean 'you can't do it'?! * Pilot: I just got word not to let you up without the Commissioner! * Bullock: Who told you that?! * Pilot: The Commissioner! * Gordon: (running at the chopper) Get out, Detective! The Mayor may not let me fire you, but I'm not taking the heat for your fiasco. * Bullock: This is my case, Commissioner, you heard the Mayor. * Gordon: Then why don't you go take it up with him!? I've got a job to do. If you wanna tag along, fine. (gets on the chopper) Take us up, Liutenant! * Bullock: Hey, wait for me! (jumps as the chopper leaves and barely gets inside) THE HELICPOTER SPOT BATMAN AND MAN-BAT FIGHTING * Bullock: There he is! * Gordon: There they are! * Bullock: What is that thing? * Gordon: That thing is what we're after! * Bullock: (Batman and Man-Bat almost crash against the chopper) Holy...! ---- BATMAN TAKES THE KNOCKED OUT MAN-BAT TO THE BATCAVE * Alfred: Two for dinner, sir? * Batman: I got a list of all the items stolen from the chemical labs. Who would've thought they'd be used to create a monster!? -- Maybe I can undo the fate Langstrom has brought upon himself. * Alfred: Does it appear feasible, sir? * Batman: I think so. ---- BATMAN RETURNS TO THE ZOO WITH LANGSTROM * Francine: Is he alright? (Batman reveals the cured and human Kirk Langstrom) Will he change again? * Batman: No. The formula is out of his system. It's over; for now. Category:Episode Dialogues